reds silent aura journey
by Exotoid
Summary: red has a disability that makes him unable to speak but he has a gift and a visit from arceus gives him the power needed to become a legend in the world of pokemon maybe even a master...


HELLO PEOPLE!

welcoome to chapter 1 of 'the journey of Red, the aura god' so yeah if i havent said before Red is my favourite pokemon character by miles then its mewtwo statistically the most powerful pokemon in existence if didnt know (knowedge(meme)). oh befoe i forget i have a youtube channel i dont know why but i just do :/

DISCLAMER: i dont own pokemon otherwise Red qould be the protagonist in the series and would become champion/master of the world

Chapter 1: the silent one

in the middle of pallet town, there was a 3 year old boy ,with deep red eyes that if you looked into them you would feel like they are staring into your very soul, sitting in a chair in his back garden.

looking through the window sat a worried mother (can anyone think of a name for Reds mum?). why is she worried? you ask its because Red cannot speak and he isnt as energetic as most 3 year olds are.

RING RING

she jumped as the phone rang and Red whipped his head around so fast she thought his head would come off.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone

"hello ..."(Im gonna put that until someone comes up with a name for her) answered the phone

"oh! professor oak have you found out about the results of the doctors yet" said ... hopefully

"yes that is what im calling you about" the professor said sadly "the results show that he is ... (not name this time) mute"

"WHAT!" exclaimed ...

"owwwww..." moaned oak

just then Red came in and tapped ... then pointed to the kitchen

"sorry oak Red wants some food see you later"

time skip: 5 years...

Red was walking in the woods when a angry looking rhyperior came running at him

"...!" (i had to do it XD) then it noticed Red and tried to charge at him and Red put his arms up and a giant red shield appeared in front of him and the rhyperior bounced off it and was knocked out. Red looked at his hands and he could see them glowing red. then all of a sudden he collapsed silently screaming as his aura was growing more powerful by the millisecond.

 **BOOM!**

Red's aura exploded outwards destroying trees, the ground and a beam flew into the sky. still producing another wave and beam Red tries standing up but gets knocked back down by his own aura. then a golden aura comes down from the sky and pokemon that Red does not know that looks like a giant white llama with a golden ring around it.

 _"you are the only being that will be stronger than me and the chosen one you will be known as the true master of all that is aura. now, let me help you."_ said the pokemon, which confused Red _"that beam you sent to the sky called me here to help you calm your aura which i am doing as we speak."_

Red felt a calm soothing aura wash over him and when it touched his core he suddenly felt extremely powerful and the aura left him and the pokemon seemed suprised

 _"h-how? you absorbed MY aura without dying not even the chosen one will be able to do that!"_ the pokemon said getting increasingly angry

 _"as you said i am the master of all things aura. now, who are you?"_ echoed a voice ,that commanded respect, in the pokemons head

 _"i am arceus creator of the world and universe"_ said the now known arceus

then they both heard a rustling sound heading there way _"you better go arceus that will be the professer"_ commanded Red

 _"of course i will see you in a few years good bye"_ and with that arceus dissapeared in a flash of light. then Red colllapsed due to fatigue

"RED!" shouted the professerand ran till he got to got to Red in the middle of the clearing. "oh I hope your alright..." he whispered as he got his phone out "yes, hello this is professer samuel oak i need an ambulunce delivered to Route 1 ... yes where that giant red beam was my friends son was in the middle of it ...

(Red's POV)

I could hear someone talking to someone else but I didnt care about that. all i cared about was how much this hurt, and what is an arceus. when im better i should research about arceus he seems very powerful, and what did he mean about aura. i better look up on that too.

(Normal POV)

as red was thinking (all he can really do...) he was being loaded into the ambulance with professor oak

"can you tell me what your name is kid?" asked the doctor

"no he cant, he's mute doctor he's called Red"answered the professor for Red. all of a sudden Red started glowing Red ...

CLIFFHANGER TIME i hate reading cliff hangers but love usin them anyway i will start writing chap 2 at 5 reviews lets try to use constructive critisism instead of hate we'll all be happier for it :) now please favourite/follow if u likey bye

(Red opens my door)

oh say bye Red

...

i'm taking it as a bye...


End file.
